Chasing After You
by Smoky Opium
Summary: Sometimes asking someone to be your boyfriend is really hard. Especially if you're a guy. A series of cute little snippets about rebel student Sebastian and his quest to get straight-A student Ciel to be his boyfriend.
1. Attempt 37

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

**Rating:** PG

**Warning: **May contain spoilers. Light Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai. Mentions of nudity. Fluff.

**Summary:** Sometimes asking someone to be your boyfriend is really hard. Especially if you're a guy. A series of cute little snippets about rebel student Sebastian and his quest to get straight-A student Ciel to be his boyfriend.

**Story type:** Modern High School AU.

**Pairing:** Rebel!Sebastian/Straight-A-Student!Ciel

**AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): **Happy Valentine's day!... What am I saying? Why would you be reading this if you had a Valentine? Anyway, this story will be sporadically updated, mainly because It's my sappy, fluffy, embarrassingly cutesy scribble story to balance out all the angst, dark, depressing, rauchy- do I need to continue? You get the idea- fics I write. You can expect this fic to be updated on White day and Black day (don't know? Google it), but beyond that I really don't know. Happy reading!

**_Attempt 37_**

'You idiot!' Screamed Ciel from the second floor classroom window. Grabbing part of his lunch he threw the apple at the grinning imbecile, bent on one knee below the window. The tall rebel caught the apple with a cheeky grin.

'Thanks!' He called up to the fuming bookworm, before getting up and sauntering away. Ciel flopped into his seat next to the window, and buried his head in his arms with an unhappy moan. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "This" being Sebastian Michaelis, the bad boy, rebellious school idol. Recently the idiot had got it into his head that he wanted Ciel to be his boyfriend. Ciel snorted derisively. Sebastian was well known for his womanizing ways, but he still had a huge fan base.

Ciel's brooding was interrupted by a rustling by the door of the empty classroom. Lifting his head casually he caught the flickering of shadows outside the door. He groaned internally, his head meeting the desk with a thunk.

He really didn't need this.

His own fan base.

Ciel couldn't see why they kept following him around. He had absolutely no interest in dating girls, in fact he wouldn't have even known about them if it had not been for his childhood friend Elizabeth. In fact he wasn't even interested in other boys. He was pretty sure that made him asexual. But that still didn't help him with the problem of Sebastian.

Ciel had ignored him completely right at the beginning. Everything time Sebastian had asked him to be his boyfriend Ciel had flatly rejected him. After a few days, Ciel began to find notes and letters in his locker and books. After the fifth note, Ciel stopped looking at them and tossed them into the bin. Then the notes had started to turn up attached to things that he needed at that moment, which freaked him out to no end. It wasn't like he could accuse Sebastian of stalking him, since the notes were unsigned, but who else would be asking to be his boyfriend? Now Sebastian had taken to prepositioning him in public places, where Ciel couldn't just ignore him. If this was some sort of twisted revenge designed to drive him insane for something that he couldn't remember, it was working.

With a resigned sigh Ciel stood, slinging his school satchel over one shoulder. As he walked over to the door he heard footsteps running away. As usual there was no one in the corridor.


	2. Attempt 38

Ciel slipped out the back entrance taking a short cut through an alley to the train station. After checking the platform and arrival time of his next train, he made his way to the platform. Staring blankly at the platform opposite, he idly watched a bunch of delinquents horsing around on one of the benches. He glance up at the screen to check on his train's arrival. Five more minutes, he sighed wanting the day to be over already. He returned to watching the delinquents.

He was still staring at them blankly when one of them started handing out large cards with letters printed on them and the delinquents started getting into some sort of formation, some of them standing on the bench while others squatted on the ground. The unusual actions were starting to draw attention from Ciel's own platform as well as the delinquent's platform. Ciel continued to watch with a detach interest, before he started reading the message printed across the cards; "I know you said no the last time but I'm going to ask again; Will you please be my boyfriend Ciel?" At the end of the message was Sebastian holding a large blown up photo of Ciel, obviously taken without his permission. Sebastian saw him looking and started waving. Ciel felt the blood rush to his face. Covering his face with both hands he groaned unhappily. This had to be a dream, a really bad nightmare. Ciel spread his fingers slightly and peeped between his fingers.

Everyone was staring at him.

Ciel heard a faint rumble. Looking down the track, Ciel saw the lights of the train. He was saved! Looking across the platform, Ciel saw Sebastian was giving him a lost puppy expression. He started smiling when he saw he had Ciel's attention again.

'Please?' Sebastian called out hopefully 'Just one date?'

Ciel deadpanned.

'No. Way.' He called out, eyes narrowing, lips pouting a little. 'And don't you dare try giving me that puppy face again!' He finished, pointing an accusatory finger at his would be suitor.

'Awww, c'mon Ciel! Just-'

Sebastian's voice was cut off by the train arriving at Ciel's platform. Ciel bolted onto the train. Damn, all the seats in this carriage were taken. Moving over onto the far side of the carriage, he caught sight of Sebastian doing something to one of the boards. Ignoring the few stares from the passengers who had been on the platform with him and the group of giggling girls next to him, Ciel wondered in mild irritated curiosity what the fool was doing. Sebastian turned round from what he was doing and held up the board; "One date and I'll leave you alone!" Ciel deadpanned as the tone for the doors sounded, before turning his back as the train moved off.


	3. Attempt 43

People moved out of the way as the short slate haired boy marched down the hall, ignoring the taller boy hovering around him.

'Hey, why don't you try pushing your hair out of your face? I bet you'll look better, and be a lot less irritable. It can't be fun having all that hair in your eyes. C'mon, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day.'

Ciel ground his teeth in annoyance. Stupid Sebastian. Stupid class assignment. Stupid, stupid teacher. Who the hell paired the smartest student with the most idiotic student! It wasn't fair. He already completed next month's assignment in advance, but noooo. Stupid substitute teacher insisted he do it again; with the dumbest, most irresponsible student. Finding a deserted study room, the seething slate haired boy stormed in slamming his pile of books down on the table. The rumpled form of Sebastian trailed in behind him.

'Well little kitten,' he purred, sliding the door shut and cornering Ciel, his arms braced on either side of the small boy 'I knew you were playing hard to get. If you wanted a little alone time, all you had to do was ask. But since you've gone to all this trouble to find us a room, I'll take you up on your offer.'

The lanky rebel loomed over Ciel, closing his eyes and bending down to kiss him. Sebastian's head thunked into the wall, and he gave a grunt of pain, opening his eyes and rubbing his head. Ciel had ducked under his arms and was now sitting calmly at the table, opening his textbook.

'What topic do you want to do?' He asked. 'I suggest the one on geology. No-one has chosen that one yet, and it's an easy topic.'

'Whatever.' Said Sebastian, flopping into a chair opposite, he propped his elbows on the table and stared at Ciel.

'What?' Ciel snapped irritable, slamming the book shut.

'Nothing. You just look so cute when you study.' Sebastian replied with a lazy grin.

'I'M NOT CUTE!' Ciel shouted at Sebastian, standing up abruptly '"Cute" is an adjective applied to little girls and small fluffy objects! I am neither! So unless you have anything constructive to say about the assignment, I am going to look for some geology books.' There was silence for a moment.

'You're even cuter when you're angry.' Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel spluttered, making a sound like an angry cat.

'Argh! You-you just shut up and sit there! I'm going to look for reference books.' With that Ciel stormed out of the room.

Ciel came back ten minutes later to find Sebastian asleep. With an angry huff he dropped the stack of books next to the tangle of black hair. It landed with a loud thump which shook the table.

Sebastian woke with a jump.

'You take half those books and I'll take the other half. We'll see what we come up with on Monday. I've already borrowed them out so don't lose any.' Ciel packed his books into his library bag and promptly left the room.

As Ciel exited the school grounds he felt one a vein in his forehead pulse in irritation. By the time he reached the train station and boarded the train home it had turned into a tic in his right eye. Ciel exuded a menacing aura of tension that promised violence to anyone who got close to him. To say that the passengers on the train were relieved when he got off would have been an understatement.

It wasn't until he was a block away from his home that he exploded.

'Quit stalking me!' He screamed as he turned to face Sebastian. The taller boy blinked blankly at the seething figure.

'I'm not. I just happen to live in the direction you live in.' He replied puzzled.

'Since when have you ever lived near me?!' Shouted back Ciel angrily.

'Since my parents left on a six month overseas trip.' Sebastian retorted smoothly. Ciel opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again. There wasn't anything he could say in reply to that.

Ciel walked back to his house in silence, Sebastian following behind him. Without a word or glancing behind he entered his home. Storming up the stairs to his room, he slammed his door shut. Argh, why did he always allow Sebastian to get under his skin?! Grabbing a change of clothing he grumpily made his way to the bathroom, before heading to bed.

The slate haired boy was woken the next morning by a tapping at his window. Stubbornly Ciel covered his head with his duvet and studiously ignored the tapping. However an observer, would have seen the increasing lines of tension in the fabric as Ciel gripped it harder and harder. With a scream of frustration he threw off the duvet and stormed over to his bedroom window, determined to stop the infernal tapping what ever it might be. With a flourish he threw back the curtains.

Blinded by the sunlight, he opened the window. His eyes eventually adjusted to the morning light, and his jaw dropped.

Sebastian gave a lazy grin from the open window opposite his room and waved to the horrified boy, spitting a cherry seed onto the ground below. Ciel stood there in shock for a few minutes.

'Good morning!' Sebastian called out cheerfully, his eyes roving over Ciel. 'Do you always sleep in the nude, or did you strip just for me?'

It was then that Ciel became aware of his lack of clothing. A furious blush covered his face and he snatched one side of the curtains to hide his lack of underwear.

'Go away pervert!' He screamed at the idiot.

'Hey! I wasn't the one who decided to flash my neighbour!' Sebastian replied with a shit eating grin.

'By the way, will you be my boyfriend?' Ciel rested his head on the window sill with a groan.

_Why him? _


	4. Attempt 47

AN: Surprise! It may be strange (possibly weird), but as a reverse birthday present, I'm updating this story, for all my lovely readers out there. While possibly not as entertaining (or as long) as the previous chapter, I hope you will enjoy this little instalment of "Chasing After You"!

Conception date: 21/01/2014  
Completion date: 22/01/2014

_Attempt 47_

It had been a fortnight since Sebastian had moved into the house next door. Ciel had so far managed to successfully evade all of Sebastian's attempts to travel to school with him. However it looked like his luck had run out. Ciel hated daylight savings, and on this particular morning he hated it with a passion. Having forgotten to set his clock forwards by one hour, he was now running late. Ciel carefully opened the front door.

Good. No stupid Sebastian. Ciel let out a sigh of relief and started walking down the street. He had just gotten to the playground on the corner when he heard the tinkling of a bell and the meow of a cat. Sitting in a swing was Sebastian.

Ciel froze, torn between backing slowly the way he had come and finding another route to the station and sneaking past the oblivious cat lover. Deciding that it would be quicker to just sneak past him he casually and quietly walked past the playground, praying that Sebastian wouldn't notice him.

He was just about to congratulate himself on sneaking past, when he heard the tinkering of a bell and a "come back beautiful!" Ciel froze and slowly turned round. The cat's tail disappeared the way he had come and Sebastian was staring at Ciel.

'Ciel?' Sebastian asked in surprise. Ciel didn't blame him, after all he had managed to successfully evade Sebastian except for the last seven proposals. Like a scalded cat he took off down the street, no way was he going to allow the idiot to bug him the whole way to school. He heard the pounding of feet behind him.

'Ciel wait up! Let's go to school together!' Sebastian called out.

Ciel felt a shiver of horror down his spine at the thought. No way. NO WAY! The imbecile would keep pestering him to be his boyfriend for the entire hour it would take to get to school. Ciel glanced into the windows of the houses as he ran by. Damn Sebastian and his long legs. The taller boy was quickly gaining on him. Making an abrupt turn Ciel ran into a park, ducking under low hanging branches. He allowed himself a small smile as he heard Sebastian cursing behind him. Ciel didn't stop until he came to a clearing in the middle of the park, where he collapsed onto the grass. Coughing he lay back, as he caught his breath; he really didn't want to have an asthma attack now. The park was quiet, only the occasional twittering of birds could be heard. The idiot would probably be waiting at the station for him, but he could easily get round that by going to the next station and catching it from there. Then he could go about everything as usual. Just thinking about the idiot gave him a headache.

'Ugh, I'm so tired!' He moaned 'And school hasn't even started yet.'

'Wow, you have really bad stamina.' A voice said from next to him. Ciel sat upright with a jerk, his jaw falling open at Sebastian, who sauntered over towards him. 'At this rate I'll end up wearing you out before our first hour is over.'

'Oh, shut up you sex maniac.' Shouted Ciel as he threw a handful of grass at Sebastian. The handful of grass landed pitifully short of Sebastian who only laughed.

'Well I'm not the one who looks like he just had a good shag.' He replied cheekily, taking off as a flushed and rumpled Ciel took off after him.


	5. Attempt 86

A/N: I'm feeling insanely guilty about this story. I promised a couple of readers I would update this at the beginning of the year, but I never really got round to it. So for my reverse birthday gift to you all, every weekend for the rest of this month, I'll be publishing another update on our cute couple to be. So forgive me?

Attempt 86

The stillness of the room was only marred by the turning of pages and the soft patting tick of their pens as the two students took notes. Ciel was warily impressed. It had been an hour since he had sat down with Sebastian to work on their assignment, and Sebastian had not asked him out once. Maybe he had given up, finally understanding that when Ciel said no, he meant it. But Sebastian was still an idiot, Ciel was certain of that. Hmm, it looked like he needed more books, and if he remembered correctly they were on the top shelf, a stretch for him even with the foot stool.

'Sebastian.' He said not looking up from the book he was scanning through.

'Yeah?' The taller male replied.

'I think we're going to need some of those books from before.'

'Well why didn't we take them then?' Sebastian asked in exasperation.

'Because I didn't think we would need them.' Ciel replied, his tone conveying how much of idiot he thought Sebastian was for asking. Sebastian just huffed to himself, before swinging his feet off the table.

'I'm going I'm going.' He grumbled.

'Hold it.' Ciel said, eyes not leaving the book as he turned a page.

'What now?' Sebastian growled.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'To get those books you wanted.' Sebastian said smirking, his tone expressing how much of idiot he thought _Ciel_ was for asking.

'Without knowing which books?' Ciel replied archly, causing Sebastian's shoulders to slump. There was silence for a moment before Ciel spoke again. 'I need the two history books and the political one with the blue cover that we left on the shelving trolley, the oversized one on the top shelf in the ancient history section, "science through the ages" by Carmen Volts, "ancient science" by Bernard something. Borrow them all out except for the history books, we can ditch those after I double check the information. We'll also need a photocopy of the China section from "the concise historical guide to world politics". Can you remember all that?'

Sebastian was silent for a while contemplating Ciel, who in turn steadfastly ignored him. With a small huff, Sebastian began to repeat back Ciel's instructions, as Ciel jotted down some notes before picking up another book.

'Two history and the blue political book from the trolley.'

'Yup.' Ciel murmured in agreement.

'Oversized ancient history.'

'Mmmmhmm." Ciel agreed flipping to the index.

'Science through the ages and ancient science.'

'Mmmmhmm.'

'Borrow out the political and science books.'

'Mmmmhmm.' Ciel absently agreed, unaware of the mischievous glint in Sebastian's eyes.

'Photocopy the stuff on Chinese political history.'

'Mmmmhmm.'

'Go on a date with me.' Sebastian asked with a grin.

'Mmmmhmm.'

'Let me screw you on that desk till you scream in pleasure.'

'Mmmm- huh?' Ciel said looking up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian smirked as he saw the cogs slowly turning in Ciel's brain, the younger boy frozen mid page turn, a pool of black slowly spreading from where his pen had stopped in the middle of a word. The slate haired boy blinked a few times, before he turned as white as a sheet, followed by a fiery blush that raced across his face, turning the tops of his ears red. Sebastian ducked as Ciel threw his pen at him screaming;

'Get out, you, you disgusting gutter minded-'

Sebastian made a hasty retreat out of their study room. However he couldn't stop grinning. Well at least he had gotten Ciel to agree to a date with him. Technically.


	6. Attempt 87

Ciel felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment when he thought about how easily he had been tricked into agreeing to date Sebastian. He didn't know how he felt exactly about it. Sebastian hadn't been quite the bastard he had expected him to be about it; he had given Ciel a cheeky grin and told him to forget about it. On one hand, Ciel was relieved that he didn't actually have to go on a date, but on the other he was frustrated on having to go back on his word; he had agreed to go on a date. Sebastian had actually been… nice about it.

Nice.

Sebastian.

The words seemed to be an oxymoron in his head. It felt weird. He needed to process this. Abruptly he changed course. Instead of taking the road that would lead directly towards his home, Ciel made a slight deviation to a street three blocks away.

Tucked between two office blocks, set a little way back from the pavement, was what appeared to be a tiny coffee shop. Despite the fact that the shop front was small, the café extended quite deep in. This was Ciel's favourite café, his favourite place to read, relax and think about things.

'Hi Ciel.' Greeted a cheery Finny, one of the regular waiters.

'Bard just created a new cake. He's calling it the Black Angel.' Finny screwed up his nose. 'I think it sounds funny though.'

Ciel smiled as Finny's doubtful expression.

'Sounds more like he's trying to cover up burnt food again.' Ciel joked with a smile. Bard was the café's cook, however he usually burnt most of the food, even soup. Strangely enough, the one thing he didn't seem able to burn was confectionary. He was a genius with sweets; biscuits, cakes, mousse, jellies, puddings, tarts, anything sweet really. His reputation for burnt food was so bad the café staff had even forbade him from touching the coffee beans to prevent them from being burnt.

'We've been keeping him away from the soup.' Finny replied with a smile '"The Black Angel" is a black sesame angel cake with a raspberry sauce. We still have a sample in the fridge. Do you want to try it?'

'Sure. I'll have the usual tea, and a slice of the peach and mango pie.' Ciel ordered.

'One orange Pekoe tea, black angel and a peach and mango pie. Got it.' Finny said, bouncing away. Ciel winced as he narrowly avoided Meyrin and the stack of plates she was carrying. The slate haired boy leaned back in the plush faux leather chair, pulling a book out of his school bag, which he shoved under his chair. Opening it he dove into the words, barely noticing as Finny set the tea, pie and cake on the table.

Outside, the bustle of the crowd slowly faded with the afternoon light. Business began to wind down for the café. A few stray crumbs of pastry and the decorative wrapper of the cake were all that remained of the slice of pie and cake. Fragments of tealeaf decorated the bottom of the long cold teacup. With a sigh, the single occupant of the table leaned back and closed the book in satisfaction. Seemingly startled he blinked his eyes and rubbed them before signalling to Finny for a fresh pot of tea. He contemplated the cake listing. Ciel wondered if he should get another cake, his face screwing up in indecision. Neither of his parents would be home till late, so no one would be the wiser if he skipped dinner. On the other hand, he should probably eat something besides sweets.

'How was the cake?' asked Finny, interrupting his internal debate as the tea was set on the table.

'Surprisingly nice, but I think it would taste better with dark chocolate curls instead of white and it would probably go better with Lapsang Souchong instead of the berry Ceylon.' Ciel suggested as a plate was set before him. The teen looked blankly at the cake; it was unlike the cheery waiter to get a delivery wrong.

'Um, Finny, I didn't order the cake.' Ciel said gesturing to the plate.

'I know,' He replied with a wink and a grin 'You have an admirer at the table next to the register. Asked me to get a slice of one of your favourites.'

Looking casually in the direction of the cake display, Ciel looked for his mystery admirer. He felt his cheeks burn when he caught sight of Sebastian. The older teen gave a smile and small wave. Conflicting emotions ran through Ciel like quicksilver; anger at Sebastian's presumptions, interest in how the other boy knew he was a regular, and admiration at the clever way he had got one of his "gifts" in front of Ciel for more than a few seconds without Ciel rejecting it.

Looking back down at the cake, Ciel found himself in a fix; the cake was one of his favourites and he had been thinking of getting a slice, but then again _it was from Sebastian_. The cake sat there taunting him; _ha ha, if you don't eat me you won't be able to order another piece of cake from here tonight without looking silly, but if you eat me, you'll be acknowledging Sebastian. So what will it be? _

It just wasn't fair.


	7. Attempt 104

Ciel sleepily made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Rubbing his face tiredly, he fumbled around with the kettle before making himself a pot of rose with French vanilla tea. Draining his first cup he belatedly greeted his mother who was watching him in amusement.

'And a good morning to you as well.' She teased. Ciel looked around a little puzzled.

'Where's father?' He asked. At that moment Vincent Phantomhive stumbled into the kitchen, making a beeline for the kettle. After fiddling around with the coffee plunger, he stood there blankly staring at the timer. Just as Ciel had before him, Vincent drained his cup before greeting his family.

'Good morning.' He said kissing Rachel, before turning his attention to Ciel 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes.' Ciel replied, as he grabbed a piece of toast 'I'm going to the museum now; they have a new exhibit I want to see. Then I'm going to the library; some of the guys in my class asked for help with the Literature essay.'

'Okay, sweetheart. Just make sure you're back by six p.m.; we have a guest for dinner.' Rachel called as Ciel disappeared into the hall.

'Yes mother!' Called Ciel as the front door shut with a sharp snap.

The exhibit was a little disappointing, but it hadn't been a total waste of time; the Cuiform tablets and their translations had been very interesting. He couldn't say quite the same thing about the tutoring he gave to his classmates, but getting a little extra cash was always nice. The new book that came in however, were absolutely fascinating. Ciel would have ended up being late getting home, if the library had not shut at five p.m. As it was he made it home with half an hour to spare. It was only after freshening up and making himself presentable, that it occurred to him that he did not know exactly who was going to be coming for dinner. He supposed it would be some of his relatives or his dad's business associates.

When the doorbell rang promptly at six, it took all Ciel's control not to scream in pissed off frustration at the guest. After he had greeted Ciel's mother and father, Sebastian made a shallow inclination, suspiciously like a bow before handing him a small bouquet of red tulips and ferns. Ciel crooked an eyebrow in surprise, unsure whether to be insulted or intrigued. On one hand he hardly wanted to receive flowers, however he was unwillingly impressed by Sebastian's choice. He wondered if Sebastian actually knew the meaning of the bouquet, before mentally face palming; what was he doing being impressed, with being treated as a girl!?

Dinner was absolute torture. Not because Sebastian wouldn't stop pestering him, but because he wasn't doing anything. It was absolutely maddening. Ciel was on tenterhooks the entire night, expecting Sebastian to do something at any moment. But noooo. All Sebastian did was make polite conversation with his mum and dad, ask him about how his day had been, and be perfectly civil. Ciel couldn't figure out what Sebastian was playing at.

It wasn't until dessert had been cleared away that the penny dropped.

'Mrs. Phantomhive, Mr. Phantomhive, I have a request I would like to make.' Sebastian said formally. Rachel looked curiously at Sebastian, while Vincent raised his eyebrows. The two looked at each other, before Vincent spoke.

'Go ahead.' Sebastian cleared his throat a little.

'I would like your permission to court your son Ciel.'

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop. Then Vincent started chuckling, while Rachel cooed over how romantic Sebastian was. Ciel wasn't sure if he wanted to hide from the horror of it all, or strangle the idiot.

He opted for burying his face in his hands.

His parent's amusement eventually died down.

'You are a polite young man, a little carefree, but I think you would be suitable for Ciel. So yes you may court my son.' Vincent replied, a hint of a smile playing round his lips, before giving a meaningful look at Rachel.

'Ciel, come and help me choose what to wear for the charity dinner.' Rachel Said as she stood up.

'But why? That's not for a fortnight.' Ciel replied in confusion, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then his mother gave him that look; the one that means 'you-will-do-what-I say-because-your-father-has-something-important-to-do-and-you-will-not-like-the-consequences-if-you-don't'. Ciel gave her the look the one that says; 'I-have-a-really-bad-feeling-that-something-I-don't-want-to-happen-will-happen-if-I-don't-stay-here.'

Canting her head to one side, Rachel put a hand on her hip, clearly leaving no room for argument with her next look; 'You-will-do-what-I-say-otherwise-you-won't-be-getting-any-sweets-for-the-next-month.'

Reluctantly Ciel got up. He knew when he was beaten. Following his mother's rapidly disappearing form, he wondered why exactly his mother was in such a hurry. Looking into his parent's room he was mystified to find it empty. Sudden movement from down the hall caught his attention; his mother was flapping one hand at him from her study door. Mystified he walked over to her, he was about to ask her what was going on when she shushed him, pointing to the telephone which was off the hook. Rachel pressed the loud speaker button, and suddenly the room was filled with Vincent's voice.

'-aspiration. So what in particular interested you in my son?'

Ciel felt his cheeks burn. It couldn't be- Seriously, was his father actually-

'Well at first I was just teasing him. He's always been so serious. But the more times he ignored me, the more intrigued I was with him. And well before I knew it…'

'Hm. Well at least you're being honest about it. So what about children?'

Ciel choked as he breathed in the wrong way, his mother watching in amusement.

'My wife wants to see some grandkids sometime in the future, whether by proxy or adopted she doesn't mind. I personally don't mind if you and Ciel have children or not, but I think it would be good for him.'

Oh God, someone put me out of this misery Ciel thought.

'Well I haven't really thought about it, but really it will be up to Ciel. I'll be happy so long as he is happy.'

'Very well then. While we're on the topic; no touching till he's graduated. I won't have him distracted, because you decide to play hanky panky.'

'Got it.'

'Now, how do you feel about sweets and toys?' Ciel smirked a little to himself as he heard the sound of Sebastian spluttering into his cup. He knew exactly what the gutter brained idiot would be thinking. Now that would sink any hope of his father agreeing to this harebrained request.

'Are you alright?' Asked Vincent.

Ciel face palmed, shaking his head. His dad couldn't be that dense could he? Oh wait. He thought Sebastian was a normal person. Not a sex crazed, moronic, devil-may-care, playboy idiot.

'Well, you seem to be a fine young man. I have no problems with you dating Ciel.' Vincent said pleasantly, 'However there is one last thing,' with those words, a sense of foreboding took up residence in Ciel's stomach. He looked up in horrified anticipation, blue eyes wide as saucers as he stared at the innocent phone. When Vincent spoke again, his voice was like a knife of well-honed ice.

'You had better take this seriously, because if you break his heart, I'll break your neck, after I make sure you can never have children. Is that clear?'

'Perfectly sir.' Sebastian replied without missing a beat.

Slowly, with a nearly inaudible moan, Ciel curled up into a ball, hiding his face in his hands, as the last tattered shreds of any masculine pride peeled off him.

Could his dad have made him sound any more like a girl?


	8. Attempt 7

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry, I updated my main archive over at Archive of our own, BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO UPDATE HERE (TT_TT)

Attempt 7

The warm afternoon air drifted into the placid ambiance of the quiet class room. The gentle rustle of pages being turned echoed the breathing of the trees, as the balmy air passed through their leaves. The quiet scrape of a pen on paper marked the air as the substitute teacher graded his own papers. So long as the students weren't nosy he couldn't care less what they were up to, even if in one case it was sleeping.

It was this kind of an afternoon that created a bored Sebastian, and a bored Sebastian was a mischievous one.

Sneaking a peek at the occupant of the seat to his left next to the window, he took the time to study the latest object of his fascination. The blue-black mop of hair shadowed the sleeper's face as his left arm propped up his head in a simulacrum of wakeful boredom. The plump cheek of the sleepers face rested on his knuckles, the face turned away from the bright sunlight and towards the shadows that Sebastian was sheltered in. Pale pink lips parted in sleep, the thin line of eyelashes brushed the pale black tinged skin under the eyes. A smear of drool dampened the corner of his mouth as his other arm rested on an empty exercise book, a pencil resting in the lax hand, in farce of productive writing. Stealing a look up at the teacher, Sebastian leant across to the other's empty book, his own pen at the ready.

The hum of flying insects filled the air outside, as the sound of Sebastian's pen joining the first filled the room. Ciel's nose twitched as a stand of hair tickled the tip of his nose. Sebastian quickly withdrew his hand, but he needn't have bothered. Ciel merely lifted his head off the arm supporting it and brushed the hair away without open his eyes, before resuming his former position. Cautiously Sebastian resumed his doodling, the page blooming into life under his pen. The shrill ringing of the bell disturbed the idyllic peace of the afternoon giving Sebastian his Cue to hastily pack up and leave. If the whining of the bell didn't wake Ciel, the clatter of chairs and sudden burst of chatter unexpectedly turned up to full volume did. With the drowsy disorientation of the newly awakened, Ciel blearily stared down in blank confusion at his exercise book.

Beautifully drawn flowers were doodled all over his page and in the middle of it was written the words "Will you go out with me?"

Ciel felt the horrified blush steal over his face as he stared in confusion and anger at the words. There was only one person it could have been. When would Sebastian stop making fun of him? Sure, he was more interested in studying that in socializing, so of course his experience and knowledge base were poor when it came to dating, but that didn't give Sebastian the right to deface his book.

Not that Ciel would be able to prove it. Regardless of how stupid that idiot was, not even he would leave his name on his own graffiti. Ciel was about to tear out the page, when the flowers fully caught his attention. They were actually pretty well drawn for sketches in black pen, and now that he thought about it, if he ripped out that page he was sure to have the opposing page on the other side come loose. Besides Sebastian would assume he had torn it out and thrown it away as Ciel had done with all the notes the man-whore had kept leaving in his locker.

But he would definitely have to do something about that mortifying message.

It was a few days later in the library, on a quiet afternoon that Sebastian was blessed once more with the vision of a sleeping placid Ciel. The smaller boy was sitting at a table next to the open window, dimly reflected sunlight entering the window dying the scene in sepia tones. His shoulder and head rested on the wall next to the window, his lips slightly parted as his body relaxed in sleep. A few bangs of unruly hair fall across his face, threatening to wake him. A few writing utensils lay scattered on the table, a reference book, precariously kept open by a pen resting in its spine, lay to one side. Taking centre stage in front of Ciel was an exercise book, notes neatly written in a small hand across the empty lines. One hand lazily rested on the edge of one page as if the smaller boy had thought to rest his eyes for only a moment.

Quietly pulling out the chair opposite him, Sebastian sat down to study Ciel. A sudden gust of wind caused the light curtains to flutter against Ciel face and a couple of pages to tug themselves off the loose hold the sleeper had on them. The dying wind revealed a slowly waking Ciel and a field of flowers sketched on one of the pages. Eyes the colour of wood dyed red by the dying sun widened, before darkening to the colour of rich port, as a smirk made itself known on the handsome visage. Yawning slightly Ciel lifted one hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, before tensing as he became aware of the dark shadow sitting opposite him. Blinking rapidly he looked properly at who sat opposite him. A fierce scowl rapidly crossed his face.

'What do you want Sebastian? I thought a library would be the last place a "celebrity" such as yourself would deign to be seen in.' he snapped, hostile sarcasm drawing out and over emphasising the word celebrity. His eyes followed Sebastian's gaze down to the exercise book in front of him. He froze for a moment as the realization that Sebastian had seen the field of flowers dotting the page filtered through his consciousness. Furiously he slammed his exercise book shut, rapidly packing up his scant writing utensils and reference book. Sebastian watched him lazily with a knowing grin.

'So I guess you liked my flowers enough to keep them. Should I take that as a yes?' He teased. Flustered Ciel, fumbled and dropped his pencil case its contents spilling out. Biting back a curse, Ciel scowled at Sebastian.

'What makes you think it's yours?' He challenged, before attempting to bluff the older boy. 'What if I happen to like drawing flowers?'

'If you had drawn them yourself you wouldn't be so defensive over them.' Sebastian replied reasonably, holding back his laughter with difficulty. Ciel stared at him in astonishment, for once at a loss for a witty retort to this unexpectedly sensible observation.

'Well I don't see what business it is of yours.' He replied huffily redirecting the conversation as he gathered up his belongings.

'It is, if you are going to go out with me.' Sebastian replied sardonically. Unable to think of anything else to say, Ciel flounced out of the library with his reference book and pencil case.

Sebastian thoughtfully dragged the forgotten exercise book over to himself. It looked like this was going to be a lot more fun than he had originally thought.


	9. Interlude 1

Ciel Phantomhive irritably opened his locker door, sweeping his navy locks out of his eyes. He was definitely going to need to get his hair trimmed soon; it was starting to get irritating when he was studying. Automatically he began to change over his books and papers for his next block of classes, ignoring the jibes of the jock with the locker next to his. As girly as it might sound, Ciel had a mirror in his locker. This mirror had got him out of numerous scrapes over the past few months; from surprise uniform checks to brewing brawls. Now it revealed Sebastian Michaelis strutting down the corridor, eyes (if he was not mistaken) trained firmly on Ciel. His own intensely blue eyes widened in response to the unwelcome sight.

What. The. Hell.

Now, it wasn't like Ciel exactly hated the rebellious teen; he was just indifferent to him. The blue eyed teen hastily closed his locker, hoping that he could scoot away before Sebastian got close enough to him. Close enough to do what, wasn't something he really wanted to think about. It was just his bad luck, that some of the heavy textbooks toppled off the shelf of his locker as two jocks roughhousing around the lockers slammed into them. The heavy text books, already perilously stacked up in his locker, fell. Hastily Ciel shoved the books in, checking the mirror before slamming the door shut. Luckily Sebastian's approach was hampered by the now fight between the two jocks, so maybe his luck wasn't that bad. Carefully not looking in Sebastian's direction, he turned in the opposite direction towards the library.

He had to take the long way round to the library, thanks to Sebastian and those jocks, but Ciel was now safely ensconced in the sacredly quite haven of the library, the isles like so many pilgrims. He had a free period before his next class, so he was going to take this opportunity to get a head start on his sociology essay. But damn it all! Did the books have to be so high up? Looking up and down the isle, Ciel couldn't see any of those rolling stools for accessing the higher shelves.

He poked his head out from one end of the isle. Nothing.

He check the neighbouring isles. Nothing.

What the hell? There were usually rolling stools every two shelves. It was as if someone had taken all of them. And quite honestly Ciel wouldn't have been surprised if someone had. Ciel looked around, blowing a strand of inky hair out of his eyes in irritation. There was no one. Argh, if his little fan club was around he might have been able to get them to grab the book for him, or at least one of those rolling stools. Ciel looked again. Still no one.

Hesitantly he placed one foot on a shelf near a supporting column. Cautiously he tested it, glancing up at the book he wanted. Before looking back to the shelf his foot was on. He judged he was light enough, and if he was quick, the shelf should have no problem holding his weight. Without taking his eyes off the book, he launched himself upwards. Triumphantly he grasped the book, however he failed to take into account how tightly wedged in it was. As he pulled the book free, the books on either side came loose. It was one of those moments where time seems to slow, but really your brain is running that much faster. As Ciel was falling back, the heavy reference books cascading down from above him, his brain very succinctly and elegantly summed up the situation;

_Oh, shit. _

Instinctively he held one arm up to shield his face as he landed against the shelves on the opposite side, cringing in anticipation of being hit. Instead there was the scent of cinnamon, a shadow and the grunt of someone being hit. He felt a book hit him but nowhere near the number he had been anticipating. Cautiously he lowered his arm, opening his eyes. He stared straight up into brown eyes, tinted by red contacts.

Sebastian was leaning over him, one arm braced against the bookshelf. His mouth slightly open as he panted lightly, Ciel could smell the faint scent of orange fruit mints. Ciel had never noticed how long Sebastian's eyelashes were, how they framed his narrowed eyes, making them dangerously flirtatious. No wonder the girls were all over him. Those narrow eyes were now studying him intently.

'Are you alright? He asked the stunned Ciel. The bluenette felt a fiery blush display its self across his face as he looked up at Sebastian.

'I'm fine.' Ciel replied faintly, brain still recovering from the shock. A book slid off one of Sebastian's shoulders, landing on top of another book with a weighty thump.

'But what about you?' Ciel asked, brain finally starting to function as he stared at Sebastian's slightly chapped lips. _Probably chapped from too much kissing._ Ciel thought as his blinked. _Can you even get chapped lips from kissing?_

'I'm fine,' Sebastian said staring intensely at Ciel 'but you don't sound that good.'

'Really, I'm fine.' Ciel said firmly, his brain finally working. _Okay, you should probably be thanking him right now, not contemplating why the girls are all over him, or about the state of his lips_.

'Umm thanks.' Ciel paused awkwardly, trying to get up. However, with Sebastian looming over him like that, there wasn't really any room to move. 'For um, you know, shielding me.' There was silence once again. Ciel licked his lips nervously. 'Ummm could you please move? This is kind of awkward.'

'Actually there was something I wanted to ask you.' Sebastian said, as if he hadn't heard Ciel. He was so close that Ciel was forced to look into his eyes. Sebastian's pupils were actually quite large, the iris what he could only describe as a dark corona bleeding outwards.

'Yes?' Ciel prompted after a moment of silence.

'Will you be my boyfriend?'

Ciel's brain stuttered to a stop, he could quite literally feel his brain switch gears as his thought process slammed on the breaks. _Oh god_ he thought for the second time in as many minutes _this is so cliché. How many times have I read this in mother's romance novels? God this is so embarrassing! And I'm so cliché for feeling this way!_ Ciel's insides squirmed uncomfortably, his pulse racing as (oh god there wasn't any other more clichéd way to put it) god dammed butterflies beat their wings furiously in his stomach, and a peculiar warmth spread through his lungs.

'What did you say?' Ciel asked weakly, staring into Sebastian's eyes, the way a mouse stares at a snake.

'Will you be my boyfriend?' Sebastian repeated patiently, as the snake struck.

There was a giggle from the end of the aisle. _Oh God, please let me melt into a puddle_. Ciel thought as he turned his head, bracing himself for whatever horror awaited him. A group of girls were crowded at the end of the aisle, giggling and blushing. God damn it! Why did his fan club turn up now?! Ciel's face instantly invented a new shade of red, as he imagined what they must be seeing; Ciel pinned against the shelves, face flushed as Sebastian leant over him, their legs tangled. Ciel's eye glanced down to their legs, suddenly remembering something, his worst fears confirmed; Sebastian had one knee between his legs dangerously near his crotch. There was no way Ciel could move without rubbing up against him. Ciel's eyes widened as he spotted the bulge where Sebastian's legs met, his mortification giving way to blank confusion and anger.

Shit, Sebastian was aroused.

His pupils were dilated because he was aroused.

He was panting from arousal.

Ergo, he wanted to "date" Ciel just to get in his pants.

'No! Not interested.' He said, pushing Sebastian away roughly. The bluenette avoided looking at Sebastian as he gathered up the fallen books to take them to the shelving trolley at the end of the shelves.

'Aww, c'mon Ciel, just go on a date with me, anywhere you want to go.' Sebastian begged, taking the load of books from Ciel. Ciel snatched some of the books back, reluctant to do anything to allow Sebastian an excuse to get into his pants.

'No means no. Now, thankyou for helping me, but I have class now.' Ciel dumped the books on the trolley and fled, Sebastian calling out his name behind him. The faster he got away from that lecherous creep the better. Ciel thanked his luck that the librarian had caught Sebastian and started in on a lecture about making noise in the library.

Ciel slowly made his way to his next class, sighing as he remembered that he would have to go back for that book. What on earth had he done to attract that moron's attention? He was pretty sure that Sebastian was heterosexual. Yes, there were rumours that Sebastian had dated a few guys, but those were rumours. Tiredly he opened the class room door, only to hear someone call out his name.

'Hey Ciel!'

The bluenette felt his heart sink, looking towards the voice he blanched.

There sat Sebastian.

Next to his usual seat.

God, what had he done to deserve this?


End file.
